Just fine
by sas.90
Summary: He was going to be just fine. Spoilers for 4.25 CitC!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Just fine  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **He was going to be just fine.  
**Spoilers: **Yes, definitely for CitC 4.25. So don't read if you don't want to know!

Just something cute. I wrote this while taking a break from revision for my finals.

* * *

**Just fine.**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

My ears slowly start to pick up on the steady beeping that echoes through the room quietly.

Beep.

Beep.

Then, slowly but surely, my brain starts to catch up. Where am I? The hospital. Brain tumor. Surgery. Everything comes rushing back to me and I try to open my eyes, but my body does not respond immediately. I hear something move beside me. Bones? I try to open my eyes again and this time they obey, carefully. The light in the room is blinding and I have to close them again quickly before it gives me a headache. A minute later I try again. Third time is the charm.

The room slowly starts to take form in front of me, but all I can see is the ceiling and the top of the IV that is supposedly dripping fluids into my body.

"Booth?" I look to my side upon hearing my name and see my partner curled up in a chair uncomfortably. She sees that I'm awake and sits up instantly, pushing her long legs off the chair. Next to her, in another chair, I see of very familiar head full of blonde curls.

"Parker's here." I say and my voice is scratchy, my tongue feels like leather and my lips are dry. But I'm okay.

"Yes, Rebecca was here but she had to leave. I offered to look after Parker - " She took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." In response she smiled and picked up a glass from the cabinet next to me.

"I figured you'd be. Here, drink some." She held a straw to my mouth and I took it between my lips, drinking eagerly. It helped a little. She continued to talk as I drank.

"The surgery went really well. They were able to remove the tumor without any complications. You're gonna be fine, Booth." She set the glass back down when I was done and took another deep breath. Next to her my little boy moved in his seat, but he never opened his eyes and continued to sleep peacefully.

"Booth?" I turned my eyes back to my partner and noticed that hers had filled with tears. She attempted to blink them away quickly, but one of them escaped and ran down her cheek slowly. I tried to reach up and wipe it away, but she was too far away.

"Bones, don't cry." She leant closer to me and this time I was able to touch her cheek, wiping at her tears softly with the pad of my thumb. She closed her eyes when I touched her. It must've felt comforting.

"I want you to be involved when I have your baby." I smiled slightly when she opened her eyes and held my gaze.

"Really?" I thought I saw a flicker of doubt behind all that blue in her eyes, before she took another deep breath and spoke again.

"And I don't want to be inseminated. I want to do it the proper way. I want you to help me break the laws of physics." At that comment I suddenly felt very hot and I was sure that a certain blush was making it's appearance known on my cheeks.

This. I had definitely not seen _this_ coming.

Apparently my silence was starting to make her nervous.

"I mean not now obviously. Not right now. And we can wait for a while, if you want. But when you're ready. And if you're not then I'll just find a donor, because -" I looked for her hand and squeezed it tightly once I found it. She trailed off and looked at me.

"Just give me some time to recover, okay? If we're gonna break the laws of physics then I want to break them good." Had I just really said that? A little sexy smile pulled at her lips and I couldn't help but smile back. We were really going to do this. And I couldn't wait to tell Parker that he was going to have a little brother or sister.

I felt something brush my forehead and realised it were her lips. Then, she sat back down and leant over Parker carefully, waking him up to tell him I was going to be just fine.

And I would be.

I would be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little something I'd like to add: I wrote this _before_ watching the season 4 finale. So, clearly, Booth remembered everything and the surgery went fine.

That'll be all!

**

* * *

**

**02.**

"Can you imagine? A little baby might be starting to grow inside of your belly now." Booth almost-whispered while his warm fingers lazily traced her toned abdomen. He felt her muscles flex slightly under his touch and smiled, gazing up at her. She had her eyes closed, but the slight smile that was playing under her lips let him know that she wasn't asleep yet.

"Actually it could take upto twelve hours or longer – sometimes less - before one of my eggs would be fertilized by your sperm. If it happens that is. And the baby would grow inside of my womb, not my belly."

"Bones, do you _really_ have to be that squinty about it? You're ruining the aftermath for me." He moved slightly and rolled onto his back slowly. She moved too, closing the slight gap between them and resting her head atop of his chest. He brushed her hair back softly and slipped his arm around her shoulders. It had been a couple of months since his surgery and he was now fully recovered. And as promised, he had broken the laws of physics with her, just a couple of minutes earlier. She had planned it all out for them. A candle light dinner, a movie, just to get them both relaxed.

But Booth had ignored the previous two and jumped straight to number three. A good – no –_ great_ make out session. Followed by a _great_ breaking the laws of physics. Sex like she'd never done it before. No, not sex, but making love as he put it. And it had been as good as he had said it would be. More satisfying than any kind of sex she'd ever shared with any kind of man.

And to top it off she might now finally be getting that baby that she'd been wanting for a couple of months. But not alone. Booth would be there to help her, he wanted to be there every step of the way. He wanted Parker to have a sibling and he wanted to be Bones' partner.

Not work partner, no.

Partner partner.

But he hadn't told her that yet. The two of them had decided to try their hand at a relationship – she had given in to his logic saying they were probably already in one after everything they'd been through, minus the sex. And everything was pretty much the same, minus the sex.

And the frequent kisses, which he, he had to admit, enjoyed very much.

"I was merely stating a fact." She tried half-heartedly, but he silenced her by placing one of his taking-your-breath-away kisses on her lips before settling back down between the pillows and sighing softly.

"We're really going to do this, aren't we?"

"Yes." She responded simply and ran her hand across the hard planes on his chest. First his chest, then his abdomen. Her fingers traced almost every single scar on his torso along the way.

"Good, because you're going to make a great mom. You're the only person I know that can make a baby laugh with squinty talk."

His comment brought a smile on her face and rested her hand on his belly while looking up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. Then again, you're the only person I know who actually _talks_ squint to a _baby_ – ow! Bones! That hurt." He attempted a pout, but gave up at her response.

"You've been through worse than me hitting you, Booth. You're just pretending to be hurt so you'll make me feel guilty."

"I thought you hated psychology."

"It's not psychology. It's common sense."

Great. Now she was starting to become good at comebacks as well. He had way too much of a bad influence on her.

"Okay, have it your way. I was actually hoping you'd kiss my arm better, but never mind." He hinted slightly, offering her his best Charm Smile. She walked right into it, or at least she pretended to, because soon after his hint she started to place butterfly kisses all the way down his arm, to his hand and on top of his knuckles. Much to his pleasure.

When she reached his finger tips she pulled away and straddled him, the second time that night. He watched, his head cocked slightly to the side as he took her body in.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?"

He smiled.

"Yes, here." He said and pointed to his lips. His smile turned into a full wattage grin, knowing how cheesy that must've sounded. And looked. For the second time that night she walked right into it. Or not. But at least this time she didn't try and pretend.

He could tell by the sneaky sparkle in her eyes that she simply wanted to take advantage of his kissing skills.

But for now, just this once, he would shut up and show her just what he was made off.

After all, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

Guess what would really motivate me to write more after my finals?

That's right! Dropping me a line to let me know what you think? That would be great.

xx


End file.
